A so-called Failed Creation, He said!
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: One-Shot Series about Astral, Eliphas, and Ena. Setting before Kazuma modified Astral's Algorithms. Eliphas' "failed creation", Astral, has to stay with him, due to Ena convincing him that he has the power to Rank-Up Astral World. (Inspired by Zexal Episodes 118, 119, 120, 121, and 139. Characters may be OOC.)
1. Chapter 1: Weapon of the Pure World

**DEATH COUNTER UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED.**

**ELIPHAS WAS ADDED TO THE LIST. HE SAVED ASTRAL BY SACRIFICING HIMSELF.**

**(Also, Other than pairing Rio with Thomas, I started to LIKE HolyIceShipping.)**

**Anyway, this'll be a One-Shot series about Astral, Eliphas, and of course, Ena! It's kinda similar to "Little Astral Child", except this one has no OCs, Part 2s, 3s, or 4s, and I think this'll be set BEFORE Kazuma modified Astral's algorithms.**

**Kinda screws up canon a lot. But that's why it's called FAN FICTION. **

**I do NOT own Zexal. So... Enjoy!~**

* * *

"What... Who... Is that?" Ena asked the Will of The Astral World, Eliphas, curiously. He locked himself in a tower for weeks, telling Ena not to "bother" him. As if! She had more important things to do.

Now she's just staring at the creature that just appeared on Eliphas' room. Eliphas had no idea either. The creature looked a little like him, without the helmet or armor. The creature blinked before staring at it's own hands.

"A failed creation..." Eliphas muttered. Ena stared at Eliphas in shock. This... thing, was created by Eliphas. AND his DNA. Technically, He was calling his son an accident.

Imagine a human father and mother telling a human doctor that their baby was an accident. Wouldn't the child feel bad?

Ena must have noticed since the creature seemed to look sad when Eliphas called it a "failed creation". She decided to cheer it up.

"Eliphas. He looks just like you!" Ena spoke up suddenly. "What are you going to name your son?" Ena asked. Eliphas twitched.

"Wait... "Son"?! He is not My son!" Eliphas replied. Ena only giggled at this.

"Let's just name him like what we named EVERYTHING in this world." Ena told her confused friend.

"What..." Eliphas muttered. Ena pat the creature's head. "Astral! Would you like Eliphas to teach you how to duel?" Ena asked the creature, or "Astral".

Astral blinked. He started poking his throat. Then his mouth. "Can you talk?" Ena asked sweetly. Astral looked at her then smiled.

"Yes." He answered. Ena then turned to Eliphas. "You're keeping him." Ena said.

"Wait, why are YOU ordering Me around?!" Eliphas asked angrily. Ena chuckled, then whispered something to Astral.

"...Otou-sama?" Astral asked Eliphas. Ena giggled, while Eliphas nearly jumped off his seat. "WHAT?!" He screamed, intimidating the attack dogs, and Astral.

"Come ON, Eliphas! He must be the weapon you were trying to make! The Weapon of the Pure World, Astral!" Ena told Eliphas. Looking at Astral, a thought came to his mind.

_Maybe he can Rank-Up our world? Then again... He looks like he could get tainted by chaos any second. _Eliphas thought to himself. Astral stared at some of the things on top of Eliphas' desk.

"What... are... these?" Astral asked, still learning how to talk. Ena went next to Astral. "Those are Duel Monster Cards." Ena explained.

"This?"

"A duel disk."

"This?"

"An Astrite Coin."

"This?"

"An attack dog. Don't pull it's tail!"

Eliphas watched as Ena teach Astral about the things in the Astral World. Maybe he does have the power to destroy Barian World? Sighing, Eliphas walks to Astral and Ena.

"Fine, Ena. I'm keeping him." He said, irritated. Ena smiled. "Yay!" She said happily.

"BUT if he gets tainted by chaos, I'll have to KILL him." Eliphas warned, earning a gulp from Astral. Ena nodded before she left the tower.

"Otou-sama, what is 'Chaos'?" Astral asked. Eliphas sighed.

"Don't call Me that."

* * *

**So? Whad'ja guys think? Ena may be a little OOC, like how she acts in "Black and White".**

**Review if Ya Like!**


	2. Chapter 2: Playmate 96

**After this, I'm writing Chapter 30 of Black and White, I SWEAR.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank RandomGuy09 for his lovely review. THANK YOU.**

**Also, check out DarksignerYusei on DeviantArt! THAT PERSON WROTE ME A FLUFFY MOMENT BETWEEN ASTRAL, ENA, AND ELIPHAS. (I swear, that person has much more talent than me. I had to do something to feel manly, even if I'm a woman. XD)**

**Today's Oneshot: Eliphas teaches Astral the things you need for dueling. And Astral meets a... playmate**

**Also, one of the FANGIRL'S FAVORITE CHARACTERS will appear here. Can you guess? (Hint: He's pretty much the reason for Astral Rated M-Material)**

**I do NOT own Zexal! ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Dueling?" Astral asked Eliphas, who nodded. He then took out a spiky bracelet out of an astrite crystal.

"Wear this on your right arm. Then, pull this." Eliphas showed Astral his duel disk. It looked smaller than his, and it was blue. Astral stared at the duel disk with curiosity.

"Otou-Sama, how do you use this?" Astral asked. Eliphas sighed. He told Astral a few minutes ago to NOT call him "Otou-Sama". But somehow, in a matter of seconds, Astral grew attached to him.

Too attached.

"You know what? I'll teach you another day. Just go learn some things of this world." Eliphas sighed. Teaching Astral was easy, but after Ena lectured him about not throwing him away, and not banishing him to the Barian World, he grew tired.

She just kept making excuses on why they should not abandon Astral.

_"Because he might be able to Rank-Up this world!"_

Astral floated over to different areas of the Astral World. He saw children with their parents, some flowers (dead ones that is), and... some creatures he never saw before. They might be what Eliphas calls "humans", and strangely, Those humans resemble Eliphas and Ena.

Astral hovered over to a cave, to find out if there is anything interesting. He was curious, you couldn't blame him.

And there it was standing.

A creature that resembled Astral, stood over there, staring at some sort of card, mumbling about killing the "Original Number". Whoever that was, it was pretty obvious that this creature hated him, wanted to tear off his head, and wanted to use it as a soccer ball.

Or just wanted to stab him repeatedly. Either way, it was disgusting.

"What in the..." The dark creature muttered out loud, looking at Astral. He looked EXACTLY like Astral, actually. He had a completely black body, and the marks on his face were different.

"..." Astral didn't dare to say anything. It's not like he doesn't trust this person or anything. But the words he was muttering earlier made him scared.

His Dark Counterpart looked at him, confused. Why was he staring at him? Why does he look like him? Who is he?

He floated in front of Astral, who backed away a little, not sure if getting near him was a good idea. The dark entity tilted his head.

"Who are you?" He asked Astral. Astral hesitated for a second. "Astral." He answered. "My name is Astral."

The creature blinked and then sighed. "Figures. Everything that Eliphas names in this world has to have an "Astral" in it's name." The dark entity sighed.

"Eliphas-san didn't name Me." Astral answered. He remembered Eliphas saying that if Astral would call him "Otou-san" on public, he'd banish him to the Barian World, or throw him to the Human World.

"Really? Who did?" He asked. Astral smiled a little.

"Mama did." Astral answered. He didn't remember Ena banning him on calling her "Kaa-san" or "Mama".

_This Astral Being looks different than the other ones. Maybe this one is an artificial Astral being?_ The dark creature thought. Astral then pointed a finger at him.

"What is your name?" Astral asked, curiously. The dark entity sighed. "I do not have one." He said. Astral frowned.

"Let's name you after the card you're holding, then!" Astral said. He went beside the creature to view the card he was staring at.

"Number 96: Black Mist? Let's call you 96!" Astral said with glee. '96' tilted his head.

"I'd... like that."

* * *

**UGH. Why is it whenever I put Zexal Characters in My Stories they're always OOC?**

**I mean, A HYPER Ena? A SWEET Dark Mist? A DRAGON-LOVING Mizael? (Oh wait, that's normal.), A FULL-OF-EMOTION Astral? (I know he's learning about Emotions, and being positive, but he still has his poker face 24/7.)**

**Also, visit DarkSignerYusei on DeviantArt and read her fanfics! I recommend "Becoming Human" or "The Astralian King".**

**Next Chapter: Eliphas teaches Astral about Barians, Astrals, and Humans.**

**Review if ya like! **


	3. Chapter 3: Very Awkward

**Me: Hello, readers!**

**Rinko: Today's chapter: About Earth, Astral World, and Barian World.**

**Me: I do NOT own Zexal!**

**Rinko: Enjoy.**

* * *

Astral listened to Eliphas and some other Astral beings argue about "banishing chaos-filled trash" to the Barian World. Eliphas said that every Astral being that is tainted by chaos will be banished to the Barian World, while the other said: "Why should they go to the Astral World in the first place, if they're going to be banished to the Barian World, anyway?". Astral heard Eliphas say "that's it", and he opened some sort of portal. He heard the Astral being scream, and once Eliphas opened the door, his "friend" was no longer there.

He got banished to the Barian World, obviously.

"Tou-sama, What is chaos?" Astral asked. Ignoring the name Astral gave him, Eliphas went and answered his question.

"Trash."

"Observation#1: Tou-sama doesn't like "chaos", because he defines it as "trash". Sub-Observation 1A: His so-called friend got banished to the Barian World. I guess that's what happens if people "piss him off". Sub-Observation 1B: The term "piss him off", means to anger someone purposely, in Mama's definition." Astral observed. His "observing" of things was annoying Eliphas.

"Shut up. We don't need any of this chaos trash in Astral World." Eliphas then fixed some mess. Astral blinked.

"If you don't like Chaos, what does this world use?" Astral asked curiously.

"Rank-Up. That's the only way to protect Astral World." Eliphas explained.

"Then what do humans use?"

"Depends."

After minutes of awkward silence, Astral decided to ask another question.

"How are Astral beings and Barians made?" Astral asked.

"Well... Astral beings are like 'angels'. They were humans before, but they turn to Astral beings when they die. Only when the hearts of the humans are pure, though." Eliphas explained. "As for Barians, They, like Astral beings, were humans before. However, their hearts are full of hatred." Eliphas added.

"Then how about humans?" Astral asked.

Eliphas knew the answer, but he didn't want to answer it. Why? It was... weird. But Astral will keep bothering him if he doesn't answer.

"Do you not know the answer?" Astral asked.

"I know. But... You're... too young too know." Eliphas lied. Astral frowned.

"But you said Astral beings are ageless!" Astral pouted. Eliphas sighed.

"You're 13 in human years. Maybe. Now go play." He said, wanting to end the conversation.

"...Mama! How are humans-" Before Astral could finish his sentence, Eliphas covered his mouth.

"mmmmph!"

"Ssssshhh! You CAN'T KNOW, OKAY?!"

"...Why?"

Talk about awkward. Why does this boy have to be so naive?

"It's something NSFW, okay?" Eliphas said. Astral tilted his head.

"NS-Eh?" He asked.

"...Just go play."

Astral nodded, and went off to the cave he found in order to play with this look-a-like. Eliphas was happy that he didn't need to explain _that_ toAstral.

* * *

**Rinko: Ao rushed this.**

**Me: STAHP, RIN. JUST. STAHP REMINDING ME.**

**Rinko: 'Kay, then.**

**Me: Next Chapter; Astral meets Kazuma and Mirai Tsukumo!**

**Review if ya like!~ **


End file.
